


银土·愿者上钩

by GTKTSR



Series: 银土·愿者上钩 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTKTSR/pseuds/GTKTSR
Summary: 逆银土逻辑放一边再看





	1. Chapter 1

姜太公钓鱼，愿者上钩。  
只是土方十四郎并不是拿着直直的鱼钩钓鱼，钓上来的也不是一条普通的鱼，而是一条大白鲨。

真选组副长坂田银时，平常一副吊儿郎当的样子，队服也没正经穿，经常胸前解开两个扣子，领带就从来没带过，但是该出手的时候就出手，这种反差让江户不少女孩子为之倾倒，但是坂田银时的身边从来没有出现过伴侣，但是有传言坂田银时喜好男色。土方十四郎没有信心可以钓到这条大鱼，但是他必须要做，不然神乐就会有危险。

万事屋十四，在登势酒吧上方，社长是土方十四郎，员工是神乐，新八和一条叫定春的狗。虽然万事屋生意不好，赤字比黑字多，但是幸运的是神乐和新八都没抛弃自己。所以现在，土方也不会抛弃神乐。

那天，万事屋终于开市了，接到了一个找猫的委托，虽然委托金不多，但是也算是一笔收入。土方和神乐、新八分开两路找猫，但是半途新八就气喘吁吁地跑来找土方。原来是神乐看到了猫咪跑进了一处豪宅，便自己偷偷跑了进去，在追猫的时候把那豪宅主人的家具不小心给打烂了，后来主人找了好几十个彪形大汉硬是抓住了神乐。  
当土方急急忙忙地赶到的时候，他就看到被绑在一旁的神乐还有对她摸手捏脸的豪宅主人。豪宅主人的要求很清楚，明天日落之前赔偿30万日元，否则就得留下神乐。

而现在，已经是夜晚的十一点。  
土方十四郎喝了一罐啤酒为自己壮胆再出门。万事屋根本没有存款，就算借高利贷，万事屋有大几率还不上钱，到时神乐和新八就会被抓走，等于羊入虎口，到时候也不知道怎么跟星海坊主还有阿妙交代，而登势婆婆，虽然是有一家店，但是一时间也是难以拿出这么大一笔钱，况且，登势已经不收自己房租了，自己不可能再去麻烦她。

看到银时走出居酒屋，土方便冲了上去将他拉到漆黑的小巷子里。  
“副长大人，不知道您之前说的还作不作数。”  
“作数作数当然作数！土方君是愿意当阿银的男朋友吗”  
“嗯。”

银时眼神里透露出的欣喜让土方感觉到一阵心痛。每次听到外面关于银时喜好男色的流言，土方总是心头一惊。土方知道，银时喜欢的是自己。在一个星期三，银时在团子店里跟自己表了白。当时骂了银时几句就拒绝了，但是银时每个周三都来跟自己表白一次，就算土方怎么拒绝也风雨不改地来跟他表白。

“我可以跟你借30万吗？神乐出了事，我......”  
“可以，需要我出面吗？”  
“你给我30万就好了，不用麻烦你出面。”  
“......好，我现在去屯所给你拿钱。钱你不用还，你不答应我这件事我就不借给你。”  
“！......好、好吧.....”

拿到钱后银时让土方坐上了自己的巡逻车，说这样会比较快，救神乐要紧。

“放心，我看到你们安全出来我就会走，不会让小鬼们知道的。”  
“......”  
银时揉了揉土方的头发，就像在安慰一个小孩子一样。银时的这份温柔让土方觉得愧疚和心痛，为了逃离这种感觉，土方立即下车跑进豪宅里。  
当土方跑进去看到神乐衣服上的扣子被打开，露出雪白的肌肤和停留在扣子的豪宅主人那肥大而黑黄的手时，土方真的是怒火中烧，但还是压下了心中的怒火拿着钱去赎神乐。

“神乐弄坏了您家的家具是我们的错，在此我代表她向您道歉。对不起。钱在这里，请您遵守承诺放了神乐。”  
“啧，放人！”

豪宅主人的一声令下，那些仆人就把神乐推了过来，土方接住神乐，为她解了绳子之后就和新八扶着神乐赶紧离开了豪宅。一离开了豪宅，神乐便抱着土方哭了起来：“十四，对不起、对不起、谢谢、谢谢。”神乐来了万事屋这么久，第一次见到她哭，土方也不知道怎么安慰，只得一下一下地拍着神乐的后背。

银时的巡逻车还在，一闪一闪的红灯在黑夜中就想一双野兽的眼睛看着土方。土方让新八带着神乐回去便走向了巡逻车，他打开车门坐了进去。

“你不陪她回去吗？”  
“不、不用。谢谢你。”  
“谢什么，土方君可是阿银的男朋友啊。”  
“......”

手被银时抓住，土方忍受着想缩回手的冲动低着头，不敢看银时。这个男人越开心，土方的负罪感就越重。就在土方内心饱受负罪感的折磨的时候，银时突然开了口。

“土方君，可以给阿银一下万事屋的电话吗？阿银知道现在时机不对，但是......”  
“可以。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”

土方拿过银时的电话，输入了万事屋的电话号码，又拿张纸记下了银时的电话，小心翼翼地收了起来，又把电话在自己的手背上写了一次。这样的举动似乎取悦到了银时，他一直笑眯眯地看着土方。看着这样的银时，土方觉得自己心里的愧疚减轻了一点。这样做的目的并无其他，只是为了取悦银时，毕竟是自己利用了他。  
之后银时便把土方送到了万事屋附近，土方回去看到已经睡着了的神乐，也放下了心头大石，但是却怎么也睡不着了。


	2. 愿者上钩2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caption：审美废

离神乐的那件事已经差不多一个月了，银时没有打来一通电话，土方开始觉得他大概是忘了自己了，如果真的是忘掉了自己的话那真的是万事大吉了，但是那天银时的眼神又告诉土方他不是闹着玩，而且，自己是真金白银地借了人家30万日元。  
而土方也没闲着，为了还清银时的钱，就算钱很少也把委托接下来，起早贪黑地工作。可幸的是，偶尔会有人搭上搭通过登势或者西乡来给自己介绍一些比较高薪的委托，当然有时候登势或者西乡也会拜托自己帮忙。

“土方君不好意思，想委托你一些事情，店里人手不够了能不能请你帮忙跳一下舞？”  
西乡一脸为难，“当然，报酬是少不了的，从下午6店到晚上11点，2000日元1个小时，你觉得可以吗？”  
“当然可以！”土方没有任何迟疑马上接下了这个委托。2000日元1个小时，5个小时就能赚到1万日元，对于土方来说，简直就是天降横财。  
“谢谢了！那样的话可以请你4点到店里来嘛？我找一套衣服给你，然后教一下基本的舞步，你可以练习一下。如果你不介意的话，晚饭也可以在店里吃的。”  
“好的，麻烦你了。”

回到万事屋后土方告诉两个孩子有委托，然后不能煮饭，让新八带着神乐回家吃饭然后顺便住一晚。  
“十四先生不要太累了，神乐就交给我吧。”  
“十四对不起......”  
“没事没事。我先走了。”  
“再见十四！”  
“再见十四先生！”  
土方轻轻地摸了摸神乐的头，估计神乐也知道自己能突然拿出30万是去借钱了。这一个月来神乐有时候睡前会到土方的房间说对不起，有委托的时候也抢着去做，完全想象不到那是平常叼着醋昆布自诩女王的神乐。

到了西乡店里，土方穿上了一套黑色的和服，下摆上是用金线绣上竹子，腰带是黑色的，采用汕头刺绣在上面绣上菊花的纹样，扇子也一样是黑色用金线绣上竹子。跟着西乡练习了差不多1个小时之后土方便上台了。  
土方觉得台下的人大概脑子进水了。明明自己跳得那么僵硬，还是不断有人把玫瑰抛到台前，不过如果这能对西乡的生意有什么帮助的话，土方也乐意，于是也努力地让自己的舞姿不要那么僵硬。  
但是看到从门口进来的那个人之后，土方想不僵硬都不行了。因为走进来的那个人，正式一个月之前成为了土方“男朋友”的坂田银时。土方拼命地在祈祷着银时不要认出自己来，但是银时似乎真的认出来了，自从发现了台上的土方银时的视线就没有移开过，那视线就想要把土方死死地钉在板子上一样，即使土方努力地让自己不去看向银时的方向但脑海中都是银时。  
土方希望银时快点离开，可惜，银时一直待到了11点。土方又磨磨蹭蹭地换衣服，希望走的时候不会和银时碰上，但是当土方看到门外的巡逻车和站在旁边的银时之后，就知道自己是逃不了了。  
“下班了？我送你回去吧？”  
“谢谢......”  
土方磨磨蹭蹭地上了车，坐上了副驾驶座。土方之所以答应，与其说银时温柔的声音让土方无法拒绝，不如说土方觉得自己的立场不允许他拒绝。  
“土方君累吗？”  
“嗯......还好。你呢？”  
“不累”银时苦笑了一下，“只是没想到看到土方君在这里而已。”  
“嗯......西乡的人病了，临时叫我顶替而已......我也没想到能在这里看到你。”  
银时突然拿起土方的手，土方下意识地缩了一下，但是银时抓得紧紧的。  
“土方君，是我的男朋友吧......台下看着土方君的那些大叔们色迷迷的”银时像是在推猫爪一样对土方的手按按捏捏的，最后紧紧握住土方的手，“我不喜欢......土方君，是我的......”  
“......”  
“如果土方君需要钱的话，阿银可以给的......不要再到这种地方了，可以吗？”  
“我不需要钱......你不喜欢我就不去了，这次只是帮忙而已。”  
“嗯。”

土方回到万事屋后完全睡不着。被银时握过的手还残留着被握住的感觉，这种感觉让土方感到不自在。更重要的是，以后怕是不能接受西乡的委托了，以后也只能多打几份工作才能尽快还清欠银时的钱。  
“唉。”

自从那次之后，不用说，土方比之前更忙了，神乐去新八家里寄宿的时间也越来越长。有时候新八会到工作的地方告诉土方，真选组的副长坂田银时给银时打过电话。土方每天下班回到万事屋想给银时打电话但是一坐下来就累得睡着了，早上一起来又要去工作，也没有时间打回给银时。


End file.
